Ice Prince and Dragon Slayer
by BishImTacoBell
Summary: Alexis Vania (OC) is being tracked by Phantom Lord, which gives them another reason to attack. Gray Fullbuster knows more about her than he should. Lucy Heartfillia just wants to become a stronger wizard. Natsu Dragneel is planning on helping Luce become the stronger wizard that she wants to be. When the four of them join a team all hell breaks loose. Will the team ever make it?
1. Phantom Lord!

_Alexis Vania's POV_

"Well I'm so hungry I could eat Lushi." A high pitched voice.

Lyon turns and looks at me with a huge grin. We start walking towards the voice.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID CAT!" An extremely angry girls voice shouts stopping us in our tracks.

I yank Eleanor from the sky and pull her close to me.

Lyon breaks into a sprint and runs towards the voices. I smile and run after him still hugging my exceed.

"Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Makarov, Erza, and Happy?" Lyon smiles stopping in his tracks.

"We came all the way out here and we find people?!" I growl annoyed at Lyon for risking Eleanor's life.

He backs away from me and I let go of Eleanor. The people and the exceed stare at us hungrily.

"LETS EAT!" The old man exclaimed excitedly.

"N-Natsu?" I whisper looking dead at the pink haired mage.

He smiles at me before wrapping me in a hug.

"ALEXIS! Looking ugly as ev-" He says before I punch him in the face.

"Don't even try me." I say as Eleanor wandered towards the blue exceed nervously.

"H-Hi! I'm E-Eleanor!" She squeals.

"I'm Happy, by the way Ellie do you have any fish?" The exceed, Happy asks.

"Of course I do!" She says handing Happy a fish.

"Who are you people?" The blonde asks.

"I'm Alexis Vania, and that is Lyon Vastia we're from Lamina Scale. And who are you guys?" I ask.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster is there, that's Lucy, and our Master Makarov." The red haired one says.

"Pleasure, are you guys hungry?" I ask worriedly staring at Erza.

"YES!" They all scream in unison except for Happy who was eating a fish.

I pull out 3 chickens, 2 turkeys, 20 fish, 14 lemonades, and a bag of marshmallows. What a dragon slayer's gotta eat. Lyon takes them from me and passes out the lemonade and marshmallows. I let my fire take over my hand and quickly cook all of it.

"Eat up… I guess." I pout as everyone eats all of the turkey and 1 chicken while Natsu eats the rest of the marshmallows, 2 chickens, and 20 fish, gulping down 9 lemonades.

"Natsu are you serious?!" I ask annoyed.

"Well duh I am a dragon slayer after all." He states.

"Well I was hungry…" I groan before walking away towards Lyon before darkness clouds my vision.

 _Lyon Vastia's POV_

I grab Alexis to keep her from falling before glaring at Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU?! Alex and I walked all the way out here to complete a request only to find you guys already did it. Then you eat all of her food, after she hasn't eaten or slept in one week?!" I scream while laying Alexis on the ground.

"Alex? You mean Lexi Rose?" Natsu asked confused.

"H-how do you know her middle name?" I stuttered

"Didn't she tell you? That damn idiot." At that everyone looked at Natsu if he was crazy.

"We grew up together until Igneel left us. We are both Fire Dragon Slayers…" Natsu laughed.

I walk over to Alex so I can wake her up but Natsu was already leaning down beside her. His hand suddenly caught fire before he slammed a fist into Alex's stomach. She woke up with a start and burst out laughing.

"What the hell Natsu! How old do I look? I'm not 5 anymore… I'm 17." She growls.

"Well bitch-" I start before she punches me square in the jaw.

I immediately swing for a right hook but she grabs my hand and twists my arm around. Her arm almost instantly wraps around my neck.

"Say uncle." Alexis laughs.

"Do I look weak I ain't say- UNCLE UNCLE!" I start before letting out a cry as she burns the tips of my hair.

She lets go and puts out my hair.

"Good boy!" She states patting my head like a child.

When we got back to the Fairytail guild hall Lyon threw me over his shoulder. When he started walking inside I started kicking him in the stomach.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID WENCH!" I cried kicking him in the balls.

With a groan he dropped me on my head to grab his crotch.

"Aww how cute! You guys are such a nice couple!" A voice squealed.

I flipped up and turned around to see Mirajane Strauss standing in front of me.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" Lyon and I screamed before turning towards each other.

"Stop copying me! I said it first! No I said it first!" He yelled at each other before I growled.

"Fine Icy let's fight…" I say angrily.

He smirks at me.

"Ice make eagle."

"Fire dragon roar!"

"Ice make gorilla."

"Fire dragon iron fist!"

"Ice make Ultimate Ice Lord!"

"Fire dragon secret arts Crimson Lotus!"

Lyon got hit head on with the flames and groaned bleeding. I smiled before turning back to Miss Mirajane.

"Uh, hi. I'm a big fan Miss Mirajane! My name is Alexis Vania." I state trying to hide my inner fangirl.

"Pleasure to meet you Alexis, please call me Mira!" She smiles warmly at me.

"HEY EVERYBODY! THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER ALEXIS VANIA! DON'T GET ALL PERVY ON HER GRAMPS!" Natsu screamed and everybody stared at me while Makarov walked up to me staring at my boobs.

"Natsu are you sure that is related to this?" A blonde haired man wearing headphones said pointing at me then back at Natsu.

"Ugh, first of all we're one year apart Natsu! Second we aren't biologically related. Igneel raised us." I say glaring at the blonde man.

"Chill out feisty! But if you say so then I'll believe you. Oh I'm Laxus Dreyar." He said looking dead at me.

"D-Dreyar? Like Ivan Dreyar?" Lyon stuttered.

"Have you seen him? He's my father!" Laxus asked excitedly.

Lyon ran behind me and pushed me forward. I looked at Laxus before rolling my eyes and handing him a note.

* * *

Dearest Laxus and Makarov Dreyar,

I am pleased to inform you that I am building an army. Laxus, I require your help you are a strong person with lots of power. Makarov, it's game over for you.

Sincerely, Ivan Dreyar

* * *

Laxus read it before handing it to Makarov who was standing behind him. Once Makarov finished reading it he looked at Lyon and I venomously.

"How did you two get this note?" Makarov asked angrily.

"We were attacked by Phantom Lord, I brought Lexi here so she could get protected by your guild Mr. Makarov sir. She no longer has a guild due to the fact that she was kicked out of our guild." Lyon answered hastily grabbing my arm and showing it to Makarov pointing to where my guild mark used to be.

"Phantom Lord?! You two were attacked by a dark guild and came to Fairytail of all places?!" Makarov asked confused.

I ducked my head down and turned to walk off until arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Natsu hugging me.

"Don't leave please Alexis!" He said looking at me.

Lucy glared at me. I hugged Natsu back before releasing him, pushing him towards Lucy.

"Well if I can't be protected, can I join?" I ask looking at Makarov hopefully.

"Okay if that's what the brats want. Mira bring the stamp." He said looking at me.

Mira walked towards me with a stamp that had the Fairytail emblem on it.

"Where do you want your guild mark Lexi?" She asked happily.

"I want it on my right shoulder in red please." I state.

She smiled looking in between me and Natsu, who was now smiling like an idiot, and pressed the stamp down on my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"Thanks!" I state.

Lucy smiled at me while Natsu wrapped his arms around her. I looked at the two of them before turning around and looking at Lyon.

"I'll miss you Lexi Bear." He said hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you too Ly." I mumbled.

Next thing I know a naked Gray is on top of Lyon. I burst out laughing looking at how they were positioned. Lyon, who was now shirtless, was laying on the ground while Gray, who was still naked, was laying on top of him with his hands on either side of Lyon's head.

"G-Gray I didn't k-know you shot for the other team." Levy said in between giggles.

"Gray put your clothes on. NOW!" Erza growled with an extremely dark aura around her.

Gray scrambled up before looking around for his clothes. Not finding where they went he left the guild. Lyon grabbed his shirt, which I found and handed to him, and stood up putting it on. He smiled at me before leaving the guild right after.

* * *

Welcome to the wonderful world of T-R-A-S-H! I am your ruler; you may call me AJ. This is obviously a story about Fairytail. I have actually wanted to write this for a while so yeah here you go.

Story Word Count: 1470

A/N Word Count: 38

Word Count, Word Count: 22

Total Word Count (Including Word Count and A/N): 1530


	2. Motion Sickness Induced Nightmares?

_Alexis' POV_

I watched as Lyon left before turning back to the guild.

"Uh hi? I'm Alexis Vania I'm a fire dragon slayer." I say quietly.

Lucy and Natsu smirk at each other before they both wrap an arm around my shoulders. Laxus walks up behind me and lays his arms on my head. Mira is on Laxus' back smiling at everyone.

"THIS FIRE DRAGON SLAYER IS UNDER OUR PROTECTION SO LEAVE ALL OF YOU JERKS!" They growled looking at everyone.

I squirmed out of their holds and walked towards a blue haired girl. She looked up at me and patted the seat beside her. I smiled before sitting down.

"Levy Mcgarden! These two are Jet and Droy. We're team Shadow Gear" Levy said pointing to the two guys across from her.

"Pleased to meet you!" I say before looking at her book.

"Oh this? I'm just re-reading 'The Complete History of Fiore'. It's one of the many books that I have!" Levy squealed.

I look at the book one more time before noticing something weird. There were two title pages. I smirk at her.

"What _books_ are you reading again?" I ask her.

She looked startled before composing herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about there is only one book that I'm reading." Levy said smirking at me.

"Okay so can you read that paragraph to me?" I ask pointing to what was a _very_ steamy moment in her book.

"The first guild type that was ever created was the Merchant Guilds, the first ever was the 'Mercury & More' acidic merchant guild that broke up in the year x672. The first ever dark magic guild was founded by Earie Jacobi who founded 'Grim Reapers'. Earie was later assassinated by one of his own guild members Corduroy Vania." Levy read out of memory.

I looked down remembering one piece of the entire 'paragraph'.

" _Assassinated by Corduroy Vania"_

" _Assassinated by Corduroy Vania"_

" _Assassinated by Corduroy Vania"_

" _Assassinated by Corduroy Vania"_

I shook my head while everyone looked at me.

"Corduroy was my great-grandfather. A dark guild member, even though it's a dark guild why WHY would he kill his guild master?" I cry while tears are running down my face.

Levy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I sniffled and returned the hug.

"Your great-grandfather isn't you Alexis. Even though I haven't really gotten to know you, you seem like a great person." Gray said walking behind us.

I spun around just in time to see Natsu punching Gray in the face. I smile and wipe my tears before punching Natsu in the face. While Gray was recovering Natsu flew across the guild slamming into Erza, who was currently eating cake. Erza punched Natsu threw the wall, still eating her cake, and summoned Heaven's Wheel before launching the swords at Natsu. Lucy, whose rent was due at the end of the month, growled before standing on top of a table.

"ALRIGHT TEAM NATSU AND ALEXIS WE ARE GOING ON A JOB. THAT STUPID ONE THAT WE WENT ON EARLIER GOT US NO MONEY, AND MY RENT IS DUE SOON." She screamed while waving a piece of paper around causing everyone to stop fighting.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu and Happy replied.

"Ugh we aren't Team Natsu." Gray groaned.

"Let's go Lucy." Erza said happily.

They started to walk out of the guild while Happy, Eleanor, and I trailed behind. Happy and Ellie were talking about the best types of fish while I was watching the two of them. A few minutes later we arrived at the train station. Gray and Natsu were arguing while Lucy and Erza were buying the tickets.

"Let's get going." Erza said turning back towards us.

Everyone slowly got on the train. We showed the guy our tickets before sitting in a car. The train started moving. Natsu groaned laying his head in Lucy's lap while she played with his hair. I groaned sticking my head out the window while puking. Ellie groaned before transforming into a neko and sticking her hands out, one towards me and the other towards Natsu, and smirking.

"Motion Sickness Immunity: 10 minutes!" Ellie said and a trail of white shot out from both of her hands.

"El what did I tell you? Every time you transform it takes up your magical energy, and casting that spell takes up even more!" I say bringing my head back into the window before putting Eleanor in my lap.

"Well you feel better right Lexi~Chan?" She asked smirking before transforming back into an exceed.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head down on Gray's shoulder letting sleep take over.

 _Eleanor's POV_

I got off of Lexi~Chan's lap and walked over to Happy~Kun.

"Hey Happy~Kun?" I said looking at my blue furred friend.

"Yes Ellie?" He replied tiredly.

"Why are Alexis~Chan and Natsu~Kun affected by motion sickness, but no one else?" I asked Happy~Kun.

"I'm not quite sure Eleanor, maybe it has something to do with them being dragon slayers." Happy~Kun replied laying down in Natsu~Kun's lap.

Suddenly Lexi~Chan started murmuring words under her breath. Gray~Kun had turned towards her startled and pulled Alexis~Chan into his lap. He started whispering things into her ear as she curled into his touch.

 _Lucy's POV_

Watching Gray and Alexis act like that is just cute. 'I can't wait to tell Mira!' I think excitedly. Natsu groaned as Eleanor's spell started to wear off. I groaned before setting his head in my lap. He looks at me and smiles before moaning as the train takes an extremely sharp turn.

"Natsu you can go to sleep if you want to." I say absent mindedly running my fingers through his hair.

"But Luce! I don't want too." Natsu whines turning over and looking at me.

"C'mon Natsu. Would you feel better if I fell asleep too?" I ask looking at him sternly.

"Yosh!" He says pulling me down beside him.

He wrapped an arm around me and nuzzled his head into my neck. I smile before closing my eyes and letting myself drift off into sleep.

 _1 Hour Later_

 _Alexis' POV_

I groan while someone pokes my face over and over. Thinking back to my previous dreams I let out a strangled cry. Seconds after someone starts playing with my hair. I smile and open my eyes.

"Oh so you are alive Alexis. I'm only waking you up because we made it." Gray says looking at me before pulling me up beside him.

"Oh yeah the mission to get Lucy's rent!" I squeal looking around as we get off the train.

* * *

Chapter 2! I'm on a roll! Ugh I don't know why but I'm gonna tell ya'll something. Every time I update I have a finished chapter saved on my computer. So yeah! Love ya'll and have a nice day.

Word Count or W/C

Word Count Story: 1,104

Word Count A/N: 39

Word Count W/C: 19

Total Words: 1,162


	3. No Alcohol for Dragon Slayers!

_Gray's POV (Earlier)_

After Alexis fell asleep I smirked at Natsu as the motion sickness spell wore off.

"You alright there Flame Brains?" I call sarcastically.

"Yeah you wanna go Ice Pr- Urgh." He started before sticking his head out the window to puke.

"I shouldn't… But I have too. Please Master Jose don't make me hurt them. Please. Please." Alexis started to murmur.

Looking at her startled I yanked her into my lap. Listening to her repeat the same thing again I brought my lips close to her ear.

"It's gonna be okay Lexis, you're in Fairytail not Phantom Lord. I've got you and I always will." I whisper before letting her curl into my touch as I fall asleep.

 _Alexis' POV (Present Time)_

"Oh yeah the mission to get Lucy's rent!" I squeal looking around as we get off the train.

"Woah there girly we can't forget about Natsu, Lucy, or Erza." Gray said yanking me back as I start to walk off.

"Sorry Ice Dick." I say loud enough only for him to hear.

"That's it Ash Brains." Gray growls letting his fist get surrounded by ice.

I look over his shoulder to see the rest of the team coming this way before Gray swings his fist at me. I allow it to connect with my jaw as Erza comes running over. Erza takes one look at the situation and growls.

"Gray are you assaulting the newest member of our team. And while your naked as well?" She glares at him while I glance down at the floor.

"W-What but she started it and you know about my str-eep!" Gray screams as Erza punches him square in the jaw.

"An eye for an eye Gray." I state looking at his now bruised jaw.

"Things that you say like that might come back to get you in the future." Gray says smirking before grabbing his jaw.

"Alright guys… Since you didn't think to ask about the job I picked a Sorcerer Weekly one! The pay is 100,000 Jewel!" Lucy squeals before looking at Erza and I.

"This job doesn't include violence." She states before turning and looking at the two boys. "Only modeling for a little centerfold."

I groan remembering a center fold that I did for Lamina.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Alright Miss Alexis just turn a little more to the left… Cool!" Jason says snapping a picture of me at the beach.

' _Are you serious I have sand everywhere, why do I have to do this?'_

"Darling just stand up and shake it out so that you can go home." Orga called.

"Okay Master!" I replied before standing up and shaking letting the sand fly everywhere.

"Cool!" Jason called snapping more photos.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"What type of centerfold?" Erza asked looking at Lucy.

"Uhhh… Umm… A… Couples centerfold?" Lucy stuttered.

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray, and I screamed.

"Hell no I honestly don't give a shit how much it pays I'm not taking pictures with the god damn snowman!" Natsu screamed.

"Snowman? Shut the hell up fireball." Gray growled.

"Just shut up, and STOP FIGHTING!" Lucy and I screamed as the two of them launched straight into battle.

Both of them stopped and stared at the two of us. Quickly they both turned towards where Erza is, or was. They looked back at the two of us before Natsu yanked Lucy over his shoulder, and Gray followed his actions with me.

"What the hell?" Lucy growled.

I squealed throwing my hands up, err down. Gray laughed before tossing me into the air. As I let out a laugh he catches me carrying me bridal style. Watching Erza appear seemingly out of nowhere.

 _Third Person_

Erza glares at Natsu and Gray, but watches Lucy and Alexis' reactions.

"Erza! Am I glad to see you!" Alexis squeals before jumping out of Gray's arms.

"Where'd ya go Erza?" Lucy asks letting Natsu put her down.

"To notify Sorcerer Weekly that we recently got here. They're allowing us to stay in a hotel for no cost. Natsu, Lucy, and I will be sharing one room while Gray you and Alexis are going to share a room." Erza says looking at everyone.

"Let's go get drinks!" A smiling Alexis exclaims.

Once everyone agrees they go back to the hotel. Upon entering the connected rooms Alexis calls room service.

"Soo I would like to order 10 bottles of vodka, 2 bottles of wine, and 7 bottles of beer. Yes, I would like a corkscrew. Yes, a bottle opener as well. No I'm not underage and yes I do have the identification to prove it. Thank you!" Alexis finishes her conversation with room service.

Gray walks into the room only to find Alexis trying to set a bed on fire. Groaning he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her away from the bed. Right as he got her far enough away a knock at the door sounds. Squealing Alexis runs over to the door and opens it to find a man pushing a table covered in alcohol.

"Excuse me miss I need to see something that identifies your age!" The man says swatting her hand away from a bottle of vodka.

"Bitch I'm of age so suck a cock." Alexis growls flipping the male off and showing her identification.

"Thank you ma'am have a nice day." He says before leaving the two alone.

 _Gray's POV_

Grabbing a bottle of beer, I smile watching Alexis open one of the vodka bottles. Erza, Lucy, and Natsu walk in from the side door and look at the cart.

"Damn who ordered that?" Lucy squeals grabbing a bottle of vodka and downing it.

"Alexis did Lucy, calm down child!" I said before yanking Alexis' third bottle of vodka away from her.

"Pwease Gray?" She asked pouting.

"You know that doesn't work on me Lexi… Oh my god stop drinking Natsu!" I groan running a hand through my hair.

'I am so going to go bald because of her… I wonder if she'd still like me the- NO Gray get yourself together she doesn't like you like that.' I think before glaring at the floor.

"Gray~ can I pwease have that bottle ba- what did the floor do this time? Stupid floor making Gray's pretty face all scrunched and angry." Alexis said before stomping on the floor a few times.

Laughing at her I yanked the grumpy drunk Alexis into my lap as I sat on a bed. She squealed and twisted around so she was straddling me. Watching the drunk girl move that fast surprised me. As I start to think about "Things" her lips suddenly connect with mine. Moving at a fast and heated pace. As she breaks the kiss I find her smiling while the others suddenly start cheering

"Go Alexis, Go Alexi, Go Ale-" Alexis adds cheering with the others before falling asleep.

"Dork falling asleep like this especially after doing what you did… Whatever you won't even remember tomorrow." I state putting her into the bed and moving to get off when one of her hands latches on to my wrist and pulls me down beside her.

"Mine… Don't touch you stupid rain woman… Leave him alone Natsu…" She mumbles while I climb in beside her and wrap my arms around her waist.

* * *

I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone… K I'm done.

Did that move too fast?

My answer is no because she was drunk and did what she does when she's drunk (Just you wait)

Story: 1249

A/N: 40

W/C: 8

Total: 1297


End file.
